User talk:J*Rod
condition zero I'd say CSCZ is more like CS than anything else, which is why we should probably redirect the other and work on this one together. We can pretty easily import the pages you've done over there already, I think. --Sky (t · · w) 18:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey, made you admin and bureaucrat. I'm withdrawing, because I find I check the same sites every day and gain no value from it. If you need help in the future with templates or anything, drop a note on my talk page. Thanks! --Sky (t · · w) 19:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Spammer alert http://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:202.144.168.18 Ban this guy whenever you get a chance. Darkman 4 00:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Name Nahhh, I'll stick with my IP. 01:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Right-handedness Hey, you wouldnt happen to know if the weapons can be made to appear right-handed in the original CS for the xbox? Im thinking about buying it but I hate the thought of a left-handed only appearance, messes with my aiming (dyslexia, my one weakness). -Ouroboros Omega 23:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The wiki logo Hey there it's Klow from Combine Overwiki. I noticed the current wiki logo is not that great, and could maybe use some refreshing. I just made another one, just for fun. Would you use it? See it here. I used the CS:S font from the game files, and parts of the game cover. I guess you should even take parts of the cover for the wiki layout, that'd look good. Regards, Klow 03:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, thanks! Klow 09:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Zombie modifications and others Can we add articles about the zombie mods, the classes, the gameplay and the maps? Also I found other cut items from CS : *Flare *M60 *Gas mask *Machete I'll create articles about all these. B-MAN 14:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Non-existing pages There a lot of non-existing pages in the articles. I new to this wiki, so I'm asking you. Can I remove them? Here is an exemple: Console. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) lol lol ..k..if i will need ill ask you..., u know im going 2 play cs now... connect cs.vortecs.ro ... :D lol lol ..k..if i will need ill ask you..., u know im going 2 play cs now... connect cs.vortecs.ro ... :D Adasdasf 17:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Weapons If you checked Source-based game wikias(such as Left 4 Dead wikia,Half Life wikia)all the weapons are shown on world models.I'll be working on getting the pictures of CS weaponary's world model. - Bling1907 Uh... My Source viewer is broken.Sorry - Bling1907 Wiki Name Change I've been talking to Wikia staff about getting the name of this Wiki changed, and was wondering if you had any input on the matter. I think 'CSWiki' is awkward looking, and 'The Counter-Strike Wiki' or 'Counter-Strike Wiki' would be much better. It would also be more consistent with other gaming Wikis. --StrikerBack 18:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Thanks for the achievements template man. B-MAN 20:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC Moving to Shoutwiki Hello, I am sending you this message because you are one of the active editors on the Counter-Strike Wiki. Recently, an anonymous user asked if Counter-Strike Wiki wanted to move to Shoutwiki. At first, I didn't like this idea and got mad at the user. After looking at all of the wikis that moved to Shoutwiki I became interested. I am currently discussing with the anonymous user on how moving will work. There are a lot of advantages that the Shoutwiki has over Wikia. The biggest reason is that Shoutwiki uses up almost the whole screen while Wikia leaves a lot of extra space. The only drawbacks are that Shoutwiki doesn't have an achievement system and you will have to make a new account. Some people might be disappointed but it really isn't that big of a deal. If you strongly oppose this idea, please tell me why. I would love to hear feedback from our users. Saytun 22:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) hey bro please tell me how do i write a blog post ?? Goku007 (talk) 19:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC)